


On Skinema: The Bond Girls

by YouCleanItUp



Category: On Cinema (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCleanItUp/pseuds/YouCleanItUp
Summary: Gregg takes a pair of his young female interns at the Victorville Film Archive out to see a movie before the situation takes a turn.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	On Skinema: The Bond Girls

After a slow Friday at the VFA, Gregg had a special treat in mind for his two interns. Katie, a busty blonde wearing a revealing black dress, and Eva, a petite Chinese-American woman in a crop top and a skirt were wrapping up after a day of filing tapes. Although the coding system was easy to understand, the archive had grown so quickly there were many shelves to attend to.

"Hey Guys," Gregg said as he walked over to the two beautiful women. "If you're available tonight, I have a surprise for you..."

Katie and Eva stopped what they were doing and looked at Gregg, excited about this announcement.

"I've got three tickets to a special pre-screening of No Time To Die, the upcoming James Bond movie!"

The interns gasped in disbelief, their mouths dropping open like Jack Decker.

"I love Bond," Katie said. Of course I'll go!"

"Me too!" Eva excitedly replied.

"Alright," Gregg said. "Let's head to the theater. It's movie time!"

The women hopped in the back seat of the Mobile VFA. Gregg got in the driver's seat and started up the engine.

Two hours later the three were at the Dolby Theater in Hollywood, California. Gregg flashed his pre-printed critic's only passes to the ticket taker at the door, and they were in, heading to their seats in the back of the prestigious theater.

As they sat down, Gregg revealed a secret. "Don't tell anyone," he whispered, "but I brought my own popcorn." He opened his jacket and pulled out three ziplock bags of popcorn, handing one to Katie on his left and one to Eva on his right.

The lights soon went down and trailers for upcoming movies began to play on the silver screen.

"So you two are both Bondheads?" Gregg asked.

"I've been hooked since Casino Royale," Eva said. "The running time is 144 minutes."

"That's a five bagger for sure," Gregg said. "You know people didn't take Daniel Craig seriously as Bond when he was first announced in the role. They derided him as 'James Blonde' because of his hair color. Nobody is saying that now because he's obviously the best Bond yet."

Eva giggled. "You're totally right. As always."

Gregg twisted his body toward Katie. "What about you Katie?"

"I love Bond. My first Bond film was Tomorrow Never Dies with a running time of 119 minutes."

Gregg smirked. "With expertise like this, I'd better watch out or you guys might take my job!"

The two women giggled.

"Which Bond girl do you think I'd be?" Eva asked.

"Hmmm..." Gregg thought for a second. "You remind me of Chew Mee from The Man with the Golden Gun. And I gave that movie five bags of popcorn."

"What about me?" Katie asked.

"Okay, I think you bear a resemblance to Plenty O'Toole from Diamonds Are Forever, the five bag Bond movie from 1971."

"You know a lot about Bond," Katie said. There was a hint of seduction in her voice; she was clearly attracted to a man with movie expertise.

"I'm a bit of a Bondfreak," Gregg said, with a smug look on his face.

As the trailers ended, the MGM logo appeared on the screen. Gregg opened his bag of popcorn and popped a couple of popped kernels into his mouth. "Perfect," Gregg whispered to himself. He'd been looking forward to this movie for years.

As the opening sequence rolled, Katie leaned her head on Gregg's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Was this scene filmed on location?"

"Bond movies usually are," Gregg quietly replied. "That's part of what makes them such great movies."

Katie breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of Gregg's popcorn as she rubbed the back of his hand on the armrest. 

By now the opening credits were rolling, and Eva was aware of Katie's advances. Although she'd never acted on her feelings, Eva had been harboring a crush on Gregg since the day they met. She wasn't about to let Katie have Gregg to herself.

Eva licked Gregg's ear and whispered "You only live once."

Irked at these distractions, Gregg corrected Eva. "You Only Live Twice starring Sean Connery, from 1967 with a running time of 117 minutes."

As the second major action set piece began, Katie had already unzipped Gregg's pants and was rubbing his cock through his underwear. Although it was too dark for her to see, Gregg was wearing promotional underwear from 2002's Spider-Man, a movie Gregg knew to have a running time of 121 minutes. With great power comes great responsibility, Gregg reminded himself.

No longer able to ignore how erect he'd become, Gregg leaned toward Katie. "This isn't Eyes Wide Shut," he said, scolding her, "starring Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman."

Katie withdrew her hand. She didn't intend to give in so easily, plotting a new approach to getting in Gregg's pants.

As soon as the opportunity arose, Eva learned over the armrest and pulled Gregg's giant throbbing cock through his underwear and began deep throating it. It was so tall and strong in a way it reminded her of the skyscraper in 2015's High-Rise featuring Tom Hiddleston. 

"Eva, that's completely inappropriate," Gregg said. "The only thing you should eat in a movie theater is popcorn. This is more like a hot dog, which has no place in the movies." Eva ignored this advice and kept sucking Gregg's giant dick.

As much as he wanted to stop this distraction and focus on the movie, as a sexually active man there was little Gregg could do. He felt trapped by a horny woman, like Michael Douglas' character in 1994's Disclosure.

Making matters worse for Gregg, the film's second sex scene was now taking place on screen, and Katie was kissing him on the cheek in a bold move to make out with him.

With Katie's attempts at making out with Gregg going unrequited, she had no choice but to take things a step further. She shoved her hand down the back of Gregg's pants and began working her finger up his surprisingly tight asshole. Despite her youthful appearance Katie was rather experienced at pleasuring men, and knew exactly how to tickle a prostate gland with her small, nimble fingers.

Gregg felt somewhat embarrassed and hoped nobody in front of them would turn around and see what was happening. While not an avid pornography viewer, this situation was reminding him of The People vs. Larry Flynt (1996, 130 minutes.)

As Daniel Craig's last outing as Bond was drawing to a close, Gregg climaxed, mumbling "Oh, God! You Devil!" as Eva swallowed his seed. Gregg made a mental note that the running time of the George Burns classic is 97 minutes.

"So, what did you think?" Katie asked Gregg as the three of them exited through the lobby after the film.

"It's a five bagger for sure, but I'll have to see it again without the uh... distractions... for a professional review."

Eva wrapped herself on Gregg's arm. "I was impressed by your running time," she said with a giggle.

"The hallmark of a true professional," Gregg replied with a wink. "Now, what would you guys like to do next?"

"Let's head over to Carrabba's Italian Grill," Katie said. "I'd love some spaghetti and ribs."

"Sounds like a plan," Gregg replied as they walked over to the Mobile VFA, which had by now attracted a small crowd of Greggheads posing for selfies and peering through the windows at the VHS tapes inside.

"Holy shit it's Gregg!" one of the fans shouted, the local Greggheads quickling surrounding Gregg and his female entourage. Gregg spent the next hour or so signing autographs and sharing expertise with fans before departing with his "Bond girl" interns to the nearest Carrabba's.


End file.
